Vehicle operators often encounter snow and/or ice that accumulates on the window wiper assembly either while the vehicle is parked outside in the winter weather conditions and/or while operating the vehicle during periods of precipitation in below freezing temperatures. The accumulated snow and/or ice often cause the windshield wiper blades to adhere to the windshield and lose their effectiveness in clearing the window. This may result in poor visibility. In order to prevent this from occurring, some drivers manually raise the wiper blades from the windshield upon exiting the vehicle when inclement weather is occurring or expected. However, such preventative measures may be forgotten or overlooked when the vehicle operator exits the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems vehicles, and methods for automatically deploying a windshield wiper blade to a deployed position.